Dear Jennifer
by Smurf1001
Summary: Emily and JJ celebrate their anniversaries
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dear Jennifer

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Summary: JJ and Emily have been dating for a year. What happens on their anniversary?

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

Jennifer Jareau woke up by the sun hitting her face. She groaned and covered her eyes. Then it hit her, why hadn't her alarm woken her? She was going to be so late for work! Almost falling out of bed in her hurry to make it to work on time, she stumbled into the bathroom. She turned to look at herself in the mirror when she noticed a note taped to the middle.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_Relax, love! You're not late for anything. It's Saturday and you have the day off! _

_Go and take a shower. When you're done, I'll be waiting with breakfast down stairs._

_I've always loved the way your hair smell. Especially after a shower!_

_Love, Emily."_

JJ sighed relieved and read the note once more. Taping the note back on the mirror where she found it, JJ got in the shower. As the warm water sprayed over her body she thought about the past year. How much thing had changed.

A year ago she was secretly crushing on her very straight (or so she had thought) colleague and best friend. Then one magical night, Emily had asked her out. JJ thought she was going to die of happiness, but tried not to get her hopes up, this was NOT a date! Her mind had changed when the brunette had showed up on her doorstep with flowers.

Over dinner they had talked about anything and everything, except how they felt for each other. It was a nice night, and JJ had felt her stomach flutter. After dinner, Emily tok JJ for a walk in the park, and when the profiler reached for her hand, she swore she felt electricity when their hands finally touched. After their stroll in the park, Emily had taken JJ home and sweetly kissed her on her doorstep. When the brunette's lips had touched her, JJ's mind shut down. After a few more kisses and promises, the brunette had gone home.

And here they were, a year later and ready to celebrate their one year anniversary.

* * *

When JJ stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed a note on the nightstand.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_How was the shower? I hope it was relaxing!_

_You're breakfast is waiting for you in the oven. I had to run out an errand, but I'll be back soon! Enjoy your food._

_The way your face lights up when you smile is one of the reasons I fell in love with you!_

_Love, Emily."_

JJ smiled at the note. Underneath all the hardcore, badass that was the FBI agent, was her sweet, romantic girlfriend. It always amazed JJ how sweet the other woman could be. Not that she didn't love the mystic and the small notes, but JJ was a little disappointed that her girlfriend wasn't there. She walked into their closet and found a pair of comfortable jeans and one of Emily's tops. She brushed her hair and tried to dry it before putting on the clothes. Her stomach signalized her hunger, and JJ chuckled a little before making her way downstairs.

After 7 months together Emily had asked her to move in with her, and JJ had been so happy. Emily's condo was in the heart of Washington D.C., and since her girlfriend was filthy rich, the condo was very nice and rather large. Excluding the master bedroom, there was a guest bedroom, with it's own bath, and an office. The master bedroom, witch she and Emily shared, had it's own large bathroom, with a tub. The living room was an open room with larges windows with view of D.C. and her kitchen was modern and had a lot of space.

JJ'd always admired Emily's place, and when the two of them had moved in together she'd found a home in the apartment.

* * *

As she walked into the kitchen, she spotted a new note, fastened on the fridge next to a picture of the two of them. She walked over and picked up both the note and the picture.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_I love this picture. You look so happy, and I am so glad that I am the reason that smile is on your face!_

_You make me so happy Jennifer, every day!_

_Love, Emily."_

Emily was right, she looked happy on the picture. The two of them were sitting on a pier. Their feet were barely touching the water. Emily had her arms around her, and leaned her head on her shoulder. The two of them looked like they were lost in a world of their own, and when she thought back, she realized they probably were. The look, not only on her own face, but on Emily's as well were filled with love and peace.

The day had been perfect. Emily had pulled some strings and invited the team out on a trip on a sailboat. After spending the entire day without crime scenes, phone calls and press they had returned to the pier. Emily had pulled JJ along for a walk and they had stopped at the end to sit down. Unknown to the two of them, Garcia had snuck after them and taken a picture.

* * *

Placing the note and the picture on the kitchen island, JJ walked over to the oven to pull out her plate. She poured herself a cup of coffee and noticed a new note.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_Coffee honey? I went out to by fresh beans yesterday, so I hope you'll enjoy it!_

_I find myself adoring your addiction for coffee. You wouldn't be you without it, and I wouldn't change a single thing about you!_

_Love, Emily."_

JJ sniffed the coffee and it did smell rather delicious. Not that they ever had cheap coffee. With two coffee loving women living at the same place, they'd mutually agreed that investing in good coffee was necessarily.

When the two of them had started dating, Emily would always bring JJ coffee in the morning at work. Every morning Emily would enter the BAU with seven steaming cups of coffee, one for each member of the team. It wasn't until she'd spent the night at Emily's she learned that the brunette woke up half an hour before she had to, to drive to the coffee shop and get JJ's favorite coffee.

JJ finished her breakfast and cleaned the kitchen, before walking into the living room.

* * *

On the window frame, she noticed a new note.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_Do you remember the first time you visited me? The way your face relaxed when you looked out of this window made my crush on you get bigger._

_Sometimes I find myself looking at you, while you stare out of one of these windows. You are breathtakingly beautiful!_

_Love, Emily."_

Glancing out of the window JJ thought back to the first time she'd visited Emily's place.

It was after a hard case. The team had struggled with the victims looking to much like Emily. In the end the brunette had offered to go into the place to talk to the UnSub alone. In the end she was lucky to get a way from it with only a bump in the head. JJ had been so scared, and when they raided the house, and she found Emily on the floor, bleeding from the head with the UnSub standing over her with a knife, she'd taken him down with one single shot.

When they'd returned to Virginia, JJ didn't manage to drive home. She didn't know why she was so upset, but she wanted to, no she had needed to see the profiler. So instead of driving home, JJ had ended up outside of Emily's apartment softly knocking on the door, before she lost her courage. Emily had invited her in, and the two of them had spent a nice evening together before Emily had insisted that JJ stayed the night.

The next morning Emily had found her standing in front of the windows, gazing out on the wakening Washington D.C.

* * *

JJ knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the brunette. Things were easy with Emily; they both understood the commitment to the job and when the other needed privacy, at the same time they managed to make their moments special and both were calmed down by the presence of the other. When they decided to come out to their friends and family it was difficult. Neither JJ or Emily was ready to quit the BAU, and they were scared that they would be split up if the came forward, but at the same time they wanted to be able to hold hands and kiss when they were out with their friends.

When they did come out to the team, no one seamed to be surprised. Morgan, Reid and Garcia told them they had suspected something, and both Hotch and Rossi had supported them. In the end Section Chief Strauss were overruled when Director Johnson had approved their relationship.

Coming out to their families had been much like coming out to the team. Both of them had told their parents they were gay before, and JJ had even brought a girlfriend home. Nathan and Cindy Jareau had instantly liked Emily and welcomed her into their family. JJ's brothers had been very protective of their sister, but once they saw how much the two of them loved each other, they too had welcomed Emily to the family.

Telling the Ambassador and Charles Prentiss had been a huge surprise. Charles had been very kind and accepted JJ into the Prentiss family. Elizabeth had, after getting to know JJ, liked her very much. The pair were often invited to Sunday dinner at the Prentiss household. JJ actually enjoyed being with her "in-laws".

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she moved to the door.

* * *

Outside the door a delivery boy carried a huge bouquet of peach colored roses and white lilies.

"Are you Jennifer Jareau?" He asked.

"Yes, I am!" He held out a card and the flowers. She accepted the items, gave him a tip and brought her gifts into the living room.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_I've never cared for what flowers mean, and I know that people care about that. What these flowers symbolize, I don't know. What I do know is that you deserve flowers, and your favorites are peach roses and lilies._

_I will spend forever trying to show you how much you mean to me Jennifer. I couldn't, can't and won't even imagine my life without you!_

_Your big heart inspire me and make me love you even more!_

_Love, Emily."_

_

* * *

_

"So, did you find the notes?"

Distracted by the flowers and the card, JJ hadn't noticed Emily slipping into the apartment.

"Yes, I did! Thank you so much!" JJ walked over to the brunette and pulled her into a big kiss.

"I love you, Jennifer!"

"I love YOU, Emily! Happy anniversary baby!" The blonde pulled her lover into another kiss, pouring all of her love into it.

* * *

The pair spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. Instead of going out, they stayed in and JJ cocked. After dinner to two of them lay on the couch, making out.

"How has your day been, love?" Emily asked as she pulled the blonde to her chest.

"It's been amazing, babe. I'm so completely, totally in love with you." JJ met Emily's gaze. Both set of eyes were filled with pure love. Slowly JJ leaned down and pressed her lips to Emily's.

"I have a gift for you, baby!" Emily said when they pulled back.

"What? You've already given me flowers and cute romantic notes!" JJ tried to protest.

"That was not the gift, silly. Don't you want it?"

"Of course I want it, but it's too much Emily! What you've done for me today has been enough!"

"Nothing is ever good enough for you JJ." Emily answer softly, before capturing the blonde's lips once more.

"You keep saying that." JJ mumbled against Emily's lips, "but I do have something for you too."

* * *

JJ walked into the bedroom, while Emily went to the study. Both women returned to the couch with a box.

"Do you want to go first?" The brunette asked the blonde.

"Sure!" JJ held out the box to Emily and waited patiently while the brunette opened the gift. Emily peeled of the paper, only to face a box. She lifted the lid a resewed a watch. She'd loved her old one, but a few cases ago an UnSub had smashed it to pieces.

"Oh, JJ!" Emily let a finger trail over the glass, before she pulled it out of the box. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much baby!" She leaned over and lovingly kissed the blonde's lips.

"Turn it around, Em!" JJ said softly, her voice filled with anticipation. Emily did what JJ told her to and spotted an inscription.

_"Now, in an hour, tomorrow, forever!_

_Love, Jennifer."_

Were engraved into the backside of the watch. With tears in her eyes, Emily pulled JJ in for another kiss.

"Thank you so much Jennifer! This means the world to me!"

"You're welcome. I just wanted to give you something to show you how much you mean to me, and since you'll be wearing this everyday, or at least I hope so, you'll carry a piece of me with you everyday."

"You're so sweet, Jen! But I carry you in my heart, so don't worry about that. I will think of you every time I look at this, though. Now, your turn!" Emily handed JJ a box and patiently waited for the blonde to open her gift.

"Oh, Emily!" JJ gasped when she opened the box to reveal a silver bracelet with two diamonds.

"Do you like it?" Emily asked nervously. JJ just nodded and moved to capture the other woman's lips.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Em!" Emily's face lit up.

"You're welcome baby! Turn it around!" Like JJ, Emily had engraved her gift.

_"Yours forever!_

_Love, Em."_

"It's perfect! Thank you so much Emily!" JJ leaned into Emily's shoulder, and the brunette wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you, baby! Happy anniversary!

"I love you too! Happy anniversary!"

* * *

A/N: So in my head, this was a short one-shot, but now that it's written I think maybe I can squeeze another chapter put. So, do you want another chapter or should I just leave it as it is?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The smell of coffee lulled Jennifer Jareau out of her peaceful sleep. She rolled over to hug her lover, but found the bed empty. On the pillow she found a note.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_Finally woke, huh?_

_As you probably can smell, there's coffee downstairs waiting for you!_

_You're adorable when you sleep, I'm so happy that I get to go to sleep and wake up every morning with you!_

_Love, Emily."_

JJ smiled and remembered that her lover had done this last year too. With a smile on her face, she got dressed and walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

She found a plate with her favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, in the oven. On the oven door she found a note taped to the glass.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_Yes, it's chocolate chip pancakes!;) Only the best is almost good enough for you._

_I love the way you face light up every time I make you chocolate chip pancakes. I'm sorry for missing out on eating with you now, but I'll see you soon! Now, eat you pancakes and go and grab yourself a cup of that delicious coffee._

_Love, Emily."_

JJ opened the oven door and inhaled the scent of Emily's famous chocolate chip pancakes. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she moved to the kitchen island to eat her breakfast, as her girlfriend had ordered her.

"Oh, my God! Emily I love you!" The blonde exclaimed after taking the first bite.

* * *

Once all of her pancakes were gone, JJ found out it was time to leave for work. She wondered where Emily was, but as she reached the garage, she saw the brunette's car gone.

"How on earth did she manage to do all of this without me waking up?" JJ mumbled to herself as she entered her own car. Inside she noticed a note on the wheel.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_Are you wondering how I manage to make you coffee and breakfast before slipping unnoticed from the house?_

_Well, let's just say I have my magic!_

_I've always loved watching you drive. Seeing you relaxed and in control makes me smile, even as I think about it._

_Drive carefully!_

_Love, Emily."_

JJ laughed softly and shock her head.

"You certainly are magic Emily." she said out loud, as if Emily could hear her.

* * *

When she pulled into the parking lot at Quantico, JJ's eyes searched for Emily's car. Not seeing it anywhere, JJ parked her car before making her way into the BAU.

_Where is Emily?_ She thought in the elevator.

In the bullpen she spotted Morgan and Reid, drinking coffee from styrofoam cups.

"Hi, guys! Been to D.C. this morning?" JJ noticed the brand on the cups, it was her favorite.

"Nope, Princess came by earlier. You just missed her!" Morgan answered.

"Oh." JJ's smile fell. She'd wanted to see the brunette!

"Oh? Fighting with your girl, Jareau?" Morgan asked concerned.

"No, nothing like that! It's our anniversary, but I haven't seen her since last night." JJ pouted, witch made both men laugh.

"You shouldn't worry so much!" Reid said smiling, before turning to his work.

"You know boy-genious is right!" Morgan smiled too, before following Reid's suit and actually work.

* * *

Defeated JJ walked into her office. On her desk she spotted a cup, with the same label as the one the boys were drinking. She smiled and thanked Emily before making her way around her desk.

Taped to the cup was a note.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_Do you remember this? I haven't brought you coffee at work for a year and five months._

_I asked the barista to make it just the way you like it:) Enjoy your coffee and do some work!_

_I always admire you work. You're so confident and it's amazing to watch you work. I know I could never sit day in and day out picking out with case the team leaves for! And don't even make me start on the press! You are amazing Jennifer!_

_Love, Emily."_

Reading the note again, JJ sipped her coffee. She closed her eyes and let the taste of the coffee take over her senses. Thanking her lucky star for having Emily as her girlfriend, the blonde then started to go through work.

* * *

There were no new cases that needed the team to leave, only consults. Grabbing a few case files, JJ made her way down the stairs to give them to Emily, Morgan and Reid. As she walked down to the bullpen she was surprised to see that Emily's desk were still empty and there was no sign of the brunette. With a puzzled look on her face, JJ walked over to the two men, handing them equally many case files.

"Do you guys know where Emily is?"

"No. Haven't seen her since she brought us coffee." Reid looked apologetic at the blonde, before opening one of the files from JJ.

Morgan just shrugged his shoulders, while concentrating on the load of paperwork in front of him.

JJ sighed before making her way down to Garcia's lair with some files as well.

"Hi Pen," JJ said while entering the tech's office.

"Hi pumpkin!" Garcia turned around and studied her best friend, "what's got your panties in a twist this lovely day?" Garcia wheeled over to a chair and patted it. JJ sighed, closed the door and moved to sit next to the other blonde.

"It's nothing P."

"Nahu! Don't "nothing" me, ms.!"

"I just wanted to see Emily." JJ confessed, "it's our anniversary today, but I haven't seen her since last night."

"Oh, gumdrop. Don't you worry! You'll see her soon!" Garcia smiled.

"You know where she is?"

"Honey, I am the all-knowing Garcia." JJ forced a weak smile.

"Have you tried calling her JJ?" Suddenly JJ's face lit up. Why hadn't she though of that?

She hugged Garcia before making her way back to her office.

* * *

When she got there, she stopped dead on her tracks. On her desk there was a huge flower arrangement of peach roses and white lilies. Slowly she moved around the desk to her chair. In front of the flower, a teddy bear was "holding" a note.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_I find these flowers beautiful. But then I think of you, and they're just ordinary flowers._

_You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! I love you more and more everyday!_

_Love, Emily._

_P.S. I know you wanted to see me this morning, and still want to see me. Just give me a call, love. I promise to answer!"_

_How does she know these things?_ JJ picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number she knew by heart.

_"Hi love"_

"Hi baby," When JJ heard Emily's voice, everything was alright in the world.

* * *

The two of them talked for awhile. JJ tried to find out where Emily was, but the brunette wouldn't tell her. Eventually the blonde had to go back to work.

The clock had turned 5:00 and JJ was ready to leave. A knock on her open door startled her and she looked up to see a delivery man.

"Are you Agent Jennifer Jareua?"

"That is me," JJ confirmed.

"I've got a delivery for you." The man brought in a big package. "Sign her please."

JJ moved over to the man and signed where she was told to. The man paced the package on her desk and left.

On top of the package there was taped a note.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_In the package there is an evening outfit for you. You don't have to wear it, but either way you have to dress up tonight! Go home, take a shower and get dressed. At 7:30 a car will be arriving to take you to our date._

_Yes, the dress is blue! It brings out your beautiful eyes!_

_Love, Emily."_

JJ hurried to grab her things along with the unopened package and got to her car.

* * *

Once home she tok a shower before opening the delivery from her girlfriend. Inside was a sky blue evening gown with black Jimmy Choo shoes.

"Oh, Emily!" JJ was in awe. Her girlfriend had not only bought a beautiful dress, but a pair of shoes she'd wanted, but thought was too expensive.

On one of the shoes there was a note.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_Do you like the dress? No matter how hard I try I can't find a color as beautiful as your eyes._

_The shoes were a no brainer. Do you remember our last shopping trip? I'm still paying the American Express bill!_

_You are my life, and I will gladly buy anything you heart desire, all I need is you!_

_Love, Emily."_

JJ carefully slipped into the dress and tiptoed over to the mirror to examine herself. The gown fitted her perfectly.

_How did I get so lucky?_ She thought as she carefully slipped on the new shoes.

* * *

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Outside stood a driver in a suit.

"Miss Jareau?"

"Yes. I'm ready!" JJ grabbed her purse and followed the driver to the waiting car.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" She asked politely after being helped into the car and the driver were slowly pulling out of the driveway.

"I would love to tell you, ms. Jareau, but ms. Prentiss told me not to. I'm sorry!" JJ sighed and closed her eyes. "But I have a note for you." JJ's eyes shot open. The driver held out a note for JJ to take.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_Please be nice to James! It's not his fault he won't tell you where he's taking you. I know you like to be in control, but just sit back and enjoy the ride. __Just be a little patient baby!_

_Have I ever told you that I love your voice? Because I do! There is nothing more sexy than the voice of Jennifer Jareau! In the morning, on the phone, over the phone, in the shower, at work, at a press conference, during dinner, in bed;) but best of all when we're snuggling in bed or on the couch._

_Love, Emily"_

JJ couldn't help smiling while reading the note. And shortly after she'd finished it, James pulled over and stopped the car.

* * *

"Ms. Jareau?" A man in a tux stood waiting for her at the side walk. He tok her arm and led her inside a building.

"Ms. Prentiss, is waiting for you, through that door. She asked me to give you this before I entered." The mystery man handed her a note.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_When you walked through this door your life will change forever!_

_I hope you trust me enough to open the door._

_Love, Emily."_

With a trembling heart JJ opened the door and saw the brunette.

* * *

Slowly JJ pushed the door open and saw Emily for the first time. The brunette was dressed in a red dress and high heels.

"Hi, baby," Emily held out her hand for JJ to take while showing off her perfect white teeth.

"Hi, Emily," JJ closed the gap between them and leaned in to kiss the older woman.

"How was your day?"

"Mmhm.. Okay. I missed you!" Emily smiled to the blonde and kissed her again.

"Do you think you can handle one more surprise?" Emily asked. JJ nodded and Emily led her through a dark hallway and into another room.

"Emily where are we?" JJ looked around the room. When she turned back to Emily all her motion stopped.

* * *

Emily was kneeling in front of her.

"Emily?"

"JJ, please don't say anything!" Emily tok one of JJ's hands in her own. "Jennifer, from the first moment I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. When you agreed to go on a date with me you made me the happiest woman on earth. These last two years have been the best in my life. You make me a better person, you make me stronger and you push my limits to make me preform better. But most of all you make me happy, you make me so, very, truly, incredible happy. I love you more and more everyday. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, fight over the first cup of coffee or who's turn it is to run down to the store to get tampons. I want to make you breakfast in bed and to take care of you when you're sick. I want to hold you close when I go to sleep and wake up with you in my arms.

So, Jennifer Adrianna Jareau, will you marry me?"

"YES! Yes, yes yes, YES!" JJ answered with tears in her eyes. Emily got to her feet and lifted JJ in to the air and spun her around. The two of them laughed.

"We're engaged!" JJ squealed. Emily pulled her in for a deep kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Emily gestured with her hand and lights went on.

"Pick one." Emily whispered as salesmen and women appeared behind glass counters and started to pull out engagements rings.

"Are you serious?" JJ's mouth fell open. Emily nodded and led JJ to the first counter.

"You brought me to a jewelry store to propose to me, and I get to pick out my own engagement ring?" Suddenly Emily felt her confidence dissapear.

"Uhm... That was plan. Unless you hate that."

"No, NO! This is perfect Emily! I would've loved any ring you gave me anyway though!"

"I'm glad! Now pick one, and it's yours."

* * *

JJ squeezed Emily's hand as the two of them walked through the store, looking at rings.

"Oh, I love this one." JJ exclaimed. It was a Round Brilliant with pear-shaped side stones with a platinum band.

"We have it with 1, 1.5 and 2 karat." The saleswoman said.

"Try it on, Jen," Emily said. She tok the ring carefully out of the holder end slipped it onto the blonds left ring finger. "It's kinda perfect, don't you think?"

The blonde just nodded and smiled.

"That is the 2 karat one."

"I'll take this one," Emily smiled politely.

"Excellent!" The owner came over and shock Emily's hand, "I will call you on Monday. Enjoy your day, ms. Prentiss. Ms. Jareau."

* * *

Emily grabbed JJ's hand and tok her out of the store. Once outside the main entrance, JJ realized where Emily had taken her.

"You brought me to Tiffany's?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"No, Emily! Everything is perfect! More than perfect in fact!" JJ leaped into Emily's arms, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss! Happy anniversary!"

"I love you, Jennifer Adrianna Jareau! Happy anniversary!"

* * *

A/N: So another chapter. Do you like it? Should I keep writing or leave it here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Jennifer Jareau was standing in front of a mirror, staring at herself. When she'd woken up this morning she'd found the bed empty, but the sheets were still warm. On her fiancée's pillow lay a note, neatly written by the hand of the woman who would normally lay next to her.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you! I wish with all of my heart that I could stay, and you know that!_

_But remember that you're with me, in my heart! And I'm with you in yours!_

_I will love you till the day that this earth is shattered into teeny tiny little pieces, and still then would I love you!_

_Love, Emily."_

_

* * *

_

A knock on the door startled the blonde. She turned from the mirror and saw Penelope Garcia enter the room, carrying a lot of bags and a huge smile.

"Hello my little gumdrop. What's up with the frowny face?"

"She left, Pen!"

"Who left?" confusion was written on Garcia's face as she studied her younger blond best friend.

"Emily!"

"Emily left?"

"Yes!"

"Emily, as in our Emily Prentiss?"

"Yes Garcia! Emily, as in MY fiancée Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. She left before I woke up this morning and all I got was this note." JJ handed Garcia the note. JJ combed her fingers through her blonde locks.

"Well it's a good thing she left before I came in here!" JJ looked dumbfounded at her friend. "You were not supposed to be with each other last night! Way to ruin tradition JJ!"

"What? You're taking her side?"

"JJ, sweetie, I'm not taking anyone's side. But think about this, who was it that wanted the traditional wedding; including white dresses, walking down the aisle with the fathers, big bridal parties AND the traditional rule witch include the "no sleeping with or seeing your fiancée the night and day before the wedding"?"

"I just, I just wanted her to be here with me, NOW! I know I wanted those things, and I still do, but I just want to make sure that this isn't some kind of nightmare."

"Oh, darling, this is as real as it gets. You my friend are getting hitched to the hottest female profiler in the world." Garcia smiled reassuring and moved closer to the blonde. "The note was very cute btw!"

* * *

Garcia knew JJ needed a little time to process, so she pushed her into the bathroom and told her to shower. While JJ was in the bathroom Garcia pulled everything out of the bags she'd brought.

She heard a scream from inside the bathroom and dropped everything she had in her hands and came crashing to through the door.

JJ stod in the middle of the bathroom, draped in a towel. Penelope rushed over and grabbed JJ's shoulders.

"JJ, sweetie, talk to me. What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" When JJ didn't respond, Garcia shock her a little. "Jennifer Adrianna Jaurea!" At the sound of her full name, JJ's head shot around.

"It's so real!"

"What is real?"

"I...I'm really getting married today!" JJ's face turned into a huge smile.

"Don't you DARE scare me like that again missy! No get that fine piece of ass into the bedroom so we can start to doll you up."

* * *

"Pen, is all of this really necessary?" JJ sighed as she stood in front of a chair while her maid of honor organized everything she'd brought over.

"Yes, it is! Now, you just sit back and relax." Garcia pushed JJ down in a chair. "Oh, I have something for you, it's from Emily." Garcia pulled out a peach rose and a white lily, held together by a simple band. Attached was a note with a very familiar handwriting.

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_How are you? Have you driven Garcia crazy yet?_

_If you're wondering where I am, I don't know myself yet. My mother called me and she is taking me out to prep me before the wedding, so I won't get tempted to try to sneak a peek on you._

_Three years ago we officially became a couple. That day I thought that nothing in this whole wide world would feel so good, so right. But I was wrong. So very, very wrong. Everyday I get to spend with you is the best day of my life. You make each day be better, you make me better._

_Two years ago we celebrated our first year together. I was running around in the house trying to get everything ready for you. Writing the notes, finding hiding places for them, making coffee and breakfast. But it was all worth it. For you everything is worth it! The only thing I am sorry for, was that I didn't get to see your reaction. You were so cute when I entered the apartment, without you noticing me. I had to stop for a moment to just look at you, you were, are, so beautiful!_

_After our first year anniversary I wanted to create an even better second year celebration. I had planed on proposing to you for a long time, but we were always on a case or something else came up. When our anniversary neared I saw my chance and started to plan everything. Being a Prentiss has it's perks and the owner of the Tiffany's store is actually a family friend. Once I explained the situation for him, and how I wanted to propose to you he wanted to help me. Since I was 99 % sure you'd say yes I told him that I would by something. (If, god forbid, you had said no, I would have bought something never the less.)_

_After everything was settled with him I started to work on the rest of my plan. I talked to the team and they all agreed to help me. On the day of our anniversary everything was ready. I'd written the notes, bought coffee and everything I needed to make the pancakes. I woke two hours before the alarm would've gone off, and turned it off. I made pancakes and coffee, trying to be silent, witch I succeeded with. While the coffee were brewing and the batter resting, I stole your keys and placed the note on your wheel. Then I finished the pancakes and put them in the oven. The last thing I had to do before I went, was to place the notes. When I was in our bedroom I snuck a kiss from you. You looked like an angel while you slept._

_Morgan and Garcia helped me after that. I drove to Garcia's place and parked my car there, then she lent me her car. Morgan had agreed to pick her up. Once in Garcia's car there was time to drive back to D.C. to pick up the coffees. Once I got everyones order, I drove to Quantico. Once at Quantico I snuck into you office to place the coffee and the note there. Walking down to Garcia's lair, she agreed to help me with updating me on where you were. Then I gave Morgan and Reid their coffees. Garacia texted me, telling me you were in the elevator, so I quickly moved to Rossi's office. Both Hotch and Rossi had agreed to help me, and to let me hide in their offices._

_You were so beautiful when you entered the bullpen. And I felt sorry for you when you talked to Morgan and Reid. Once you were safely tucked away in your office I snuck out to pick up the flowers and the teddybear. I was walking the halls of Quantico, hiding from you until Morgan texted me, telling me you were going down to Garcia's lair. I once again snuck into your office and placed the flowers and the bear there before walking to Rossi's office. Then I saw you hurry back to your office. When you called, you made my day. I missed you, I miss you now! You were so cute, trying to get me to tell you where I was._

_I'd already bought the dress and the shoes, so I just had to wait before I sent the delivery boy with the package. While he was in your office, I snuck out with Garcia and she drove me to her place. I showered and changed there before arranging for James to pick you up. My mother was also included in my plans and let me borrow James for the night. I then called a cab and drove off to Tiffany's._

_Then all I could do was wait. I was so nervous, but when you walked through that door, smiling at me. My heart stopped beating for a second. You tok my breath away. Then we walked into the store, and I was getting more nervous. You started to look around, and it was the perfect opportunity for me to get down on my knee. When you said yes, I thought I was going to die of happiness! The ring you chose were, is, perfect for you. (I actually thought of buying that one! I know right, great minds;))._

_Today is out wedding day and I can't wait to walk down the aisle, to say my wows to you, to give you my ring, to call you my wife! I am so incredible happy, because YOU make me so very, very incredible happy._

_Jennifer Adrianna Jareau, I will love you for eternity! I can hardly wait until I see you as you walk down the aisle. I will be waiting for you by the altar._

_Love, Emily._

_P.S. I'll be the one wearing white;)"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: New chapter, what do you think? Thanks for all of the reviews!:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

While JJ read the letter from Emily, Garcia worked quickly and did the younger blonde's hair and make-up. The older blonde had always been fascinated by the effect Emily had on JJ. The media liaison could be freaking out, but with a simple look or touch from the brunette profiler, she would calm down. As soon as JJ had opened the letter, her face twisted into a happy, restful expression.

JJ was playing absently with the flowers, while Garcia finished her hair.

"How are you holding up, JJ?"

"I don't know Pen. I just want to see her, you know? I can't wait until I get to put my ring on her finger, to be hers for eternity, for her to be mine forever." JJ looked dreamy into space and made Garcia chuckle. Her friend was so whipped.

* * *

A knock on the door brought the two women from their thoughts. The door crept open and Spencer Reid poked his head through the door.

"Hi, Jayje. Can I come in?"

"Hi, Spence! Come on in!" JJ snapped out of her day dream when she heard Reid's voice and smiled. Reid returned the smile and walked into the room.

"Wow! You look beautiful JJ!" The blonde looked in the mirror for the first time. Her hair and make-up was perfect, not too much, but enough to make her feel special. The white wedding gown she had chosen fit her perfectly.

Reid moved over and kissed her cheek before he pulled her into a hug.

"I am so happy for you Jayje!" The young man whispered into her ear. "Emily is gonna be speechless when she sees you." He pulled back and admired her again.

"Thank you Spence! Have you seen her?"

"Yup!" He winked and smiled mysteriously. "She's equally beautiful."

JJ got that dreamy look in her eyes again, and Garcia and Reid knew she was thinking about Emily.

"Garcia? The caters and the florist have arrived."

"Can you hold her back for a while?"

"Yeah. Got something for her, and Morgen'll be by any minute now." Garcia smiled gratefully and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Jayje? You there?" Spencer waved his hand in front of her.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I zoned out there for a sec."

"Yeah, you got that dreamy, far, far away look. The one you get when you think about Emily," Reid teased her.

The blonde often thought about Spencer as her little brother. The two of them were close, and would protect each other. After their 'date' and Reid learned why JJ wasn't interested in him the two of them had grown closer. When someone would pick on Reid, JJ would always defend the young genius. Reid, being the genius, was always the first one to turn in reports and he always brought JJ coffee with his files.

Often out with the team JJ would help Reid try and pick up someone. JJ had been nervous about telling Reid about her and Emily, but it turned out the young man had already figured it out and was really happy for her. When Reid finally asked Eva out on a date, JJ was the first one he called. The four of them, JJ and Emily and Reid and Eva, would often go out together.

"Oh, yeah? Well you aren't any better! You look like a love-sick puppy when I KNOW you're thinking about Eva." Reid's face turned into a goofy grin and he blushed slightly.

The two of them kept this playful banter going until Reid got a text from his girlfriend.

"I need to go and get ready, and Eva is wondering where I am."

"I totally understand! Just go Spence, I'll be fine." JJ really wouldn't be alone, afraid that she might run out of the room and hunt Emily down.

"You are a terrible liar!" Reid chuckled, "but I've got something to keep you companied, and Morgan'll be by any minute now."

He pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to JJ. Before she totally zoned out, he pulled her into a new hug and kissed her forehead.

"There is no one in this world I'd rather see married than you and Emily! Congratulations!" He smiled again and walked out of the room.

* * *

Once Spencer had walked out of the room, JJ read the note.

_"My dearest Jennifer,_

_I am going crazy where I am. There should be a law saying that I am not, under any circumstances, allowed to spend more than 10 minutes away from you._

_Today we'll be standing in front of our friends and family and share our undying love for one and other. We'll be giving each other our hearts. But I don't know how I can do that. My heart is not mine to give anymore, and it hasn't been for a long time. _

_Four years I go, when I first saw you, I knew something was going to change. I, however, did not imagine my life to change this much. Oh, I hoped for it, dreamed about it. But it wasn't until you agreed to go on a date with me that I hoped that we might get our chance._

_For a very long time YOU are the holder of my heart. It's yours, and I don't want it back. That's why it's impossible for me to give it to you today. I cannot give you what's already yours._

_Because I am. I am completely yours._

_But I want to give you everything your heart desire, and I want us to have a day that is, and forever will be, ours._

_I can't wait to be your wife!_

_Love, Emily"_

JJ stroke her fingers over Emily's neatly written words. She was going to marry the world's sweetest woman. JJ closed her eyes and brought the paper up to her nose. She could smell a hint of Emily's perfume.

* * *

"No one never told you not to eat paper?" Morgan's voice filled with laughed made JJ snap her head around. Next to the door, leaning against the wall, stood the handsome man with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Hi sis!" Morgan pushed himself of the wall and walked over to embrace his 'little sister'.

"Hi, Derek!"

"So, big day today!" He winked down to her and showed off his teeth. "I'm so happy for you JJ! There is no one in the world who is more perfect for you than Emily. I'm glad the two of you found your way together."

JJ couldn't help but be happy and smile at the man. He was like a brother to her, whenever she needed him, he would be there for her. She knew he was always looking out for her, protecting her. After Garcia, Morgan was the first one to know about her crush on Emily and then their first date. Much like any older brother Morgan had always found something wrong about JJ's previously relationships, and JJ had agreed with the man and would always take his side. Many of her girlfriends had been jealous of their relationship, witch was nothing more than a brother-sister relationship.

But when JJ had told the older man that she was crushing on the brunette profiler, Morgan had simply told her to go for it. Morgan and Emily was best friends and he trusted her completely. Emily had always treated JJ right, and the man knew he could trust her with his 'little sister'. When JJ first broke off a date because Morgan needed her, she was worried how it would effect her relationship with Emily.

In previous relationships if she had to cancel a date because of Morgan it would piss her girlfriend off and lead to a fight where she would be accused of cheating. But with Emily it was different. She knew before they started dating how close JJ and Morgan were, how close everyone on the team were, so she simply said to go and take care of Morgan and that they would reschedule. That was when JJ knew she was falling hard and fast for the profiler.

"I'm getting married today Derek!" JJ's eyes sparkled with joy, love and excitement. "I never thought this day would come. I mean never, ever! But she changed everything. She has turned my life upside down. You know what I thought the first time she kissed me?"

Morgan just shock his head. He enjoyed seeing the blonde so happy and in love.

"After the first time she kissed me I thought I was dreaming. When we broke the kiss I kept my eyes shut tightly together, hoping I would never wake up. Emily, being Emily, thought she'd read me wrong and freaked out. When she apologized and turned around to walk away my voice screamed in my head to make her stop. So I grabbed her hand, pulled her back to me and kissed the socks off her."

The two of the started to laugh at JJ's end of the story.

"Oh, Morgan, I just... I just love her so much!"

"I know you do. And I also know she loves you just as much." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You look beautiful!" Morgan looked like a proud father.

_"MORGAN!"_

Hearing Garcia hollow for the dark profiler, both of them started laughing again.

"I guess that's my cue." He leaned over and placed a kiss on JJ's forehead. "I'll see you out there. This is for you, from your princess." He handed her a note and send her a huge smile as he walked out of the room.

* * *

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_How I wish I could make time go faster. But I can not. (Would've been kinda cool if I could, right?)_

_I never imagine marrying someone. It never felt right. My relationships were good, but I always felt like they were never meant to last forever and I was never willing to bet everything on it. But you changed all that._

_You are my soulmate, you are the ONE! When we got together I knew life was changing, and it has. For the better. I went from being independent and successful to being in desperate need of you. I can not live without you, Jen. And I refuse to try to even think about it._

_Today is the day I place my ring on your finger, and you place yours on mine. Today is the day the whole world get to see what we are. Today the world acknowledge that I belong to you, and you only. Today the world will see two people become one. __Today is the best day that my life will change again, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Today is our day. Enjoy every step of it my love._

_Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. Because this is a dream come true for me. You are everything I could ever want and wish for. My heart skips a beat even thinking about you._

_I'll miss you until you're back in my arms!_

_Love, Emily"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

A knock on the door startled JJ.

_"JJ? Can I come in?"_ Hotch's voice came through the door, and JJ could help but smile.

The team leader had really taken her under his wing when she first started working for him.

"Yeah, come on in Hotch!" The door opened and revealed her unit chief in a simple black tuxedo, smiling one of his rare smiles.

"Hi, Jennifer." Like the other men had done, he walked over and gave her a hug. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Aaron," JJ can't seam to stop smiling, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Both Emily and JJ had wanted the whole time present at their wedding and were thrilled that Hotch and Rossi had managed to get the team the day off. Aaron was in a three piece suit with a blue tie, matching their wedding colors perfectly.

* * *

Outside the door the blonde heard Garcia ordering people around, doing the last touches. She nervously got to her feet and began to pace around. Her boss walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"JJ, let's sit down for a minute." Still smiling Hotch led the two of them over to the bed. Hotch helped JJ sit down without crumple her dress. They both knew Garcia would kill them if they did. After JJ was seated, Hotch carefully sat down next to her.

"It's not every day two of my agents get married. To each other!" He was still smiling, and moved his gaze from her face and down to her ring. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes again.

"I am so proud of you JJ. You have grown so much these last six years. I still remember when you first came to work for me, you were fresh out of the academy, but already then were you good. I worried a lot about you the first year, you were so young, and seeing some of the things we've seen have given the most experienced people trouble, but you have held your head high and work through it all.

When Emily joined the team I saw a change in you. It was small, but it was there. You would lean on her while we were on cases, and it seamed like you found comfort in each other. When one of you entered a room, you would subconsciously move towards each other. The few times you were on raids with us, she would always shield you. And I know that you always called her before me the early mornings we would catch a case. And all that was before you got together!" Hotch chuckled a little before he continued.

"Seeing you and Emily as you preceded your relationship was very amusing. The way you two tried so hard to hide everything. But we knew, maybe even before you knew yourself. When you finally came out with your relationship I was proud of you. You and Emily stood tall, even if it meant losing the job you both love so much. Did Emily ever tell you that she quit that day?" JJ nodded, but Hotch continued anyway. "She was so proud of you, you know? She was ready to yell it from the rooftops that she loved you. I called her into my office so we could discuss your relationship. Somehow Strauss found out about the two of you, and when my meeting with Emily ended I was called into her office. I fought for you, but it seamed that she had the upper hand. When she was threatening to split up the whole team, something happened. Without notice Emily came through the door. She didn't look scared or unsure. She walked up to Strauss' desk and put down her gun and credentials. She gave up her dream for you. I couldn't let it be like this, so I talked to Rossi after the meeting. We knew what we had to do, so we pulled some strings, Rossi is friends with the head of FBI, and I called the Ambassador. Between Rossi, the Ambassador and myself we managed to convince Director Johnson that you two could handle the job and be in a relationship together. I'm glad I was right!

What you and Emily have is special. The way you two lean on each other is something anyone would be jealous of. I am so honored to be celebrating with you today JJ!" He got to his feet and moved over to her. He bent over and kissed her cheek and puller her into a hug.

"Oh, Emily asked me to give you this!" Hotch pulled out a note that he passed to her, before exiting the room.

* * *

_"Dear Jennifer,_

_As the time passes slowly I fill my mind with you. I remember your eyes, your lips, hands, your smile, kisses and hugs. The whole traditional thing with no seeing each other was a stupid idea baby! I love you, I do, and I respect you so much, but this was not one of your best ideas love!_

_Do you remember the day we came out to the team? I was so nervous, but at the same time I wanted them to know. I was, am, so in love with you and I wanted the whole world to know that I was yours and you were mine. I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off Morgan's face when he teased you about how you were glowing after your 'boyfriend' had visited your bed the previous night. It felt good to tell them, to know that they supported us no matter what. I am so glad that you never got involved in the whole 'political' crap that Strauss pulled that day. When we walked in together that morning I was ready to fight for my job, I thought I needed it. But as the day passed I finally realized that I don't need my job. You are all that I need Jennifer. You were all that I needed then, you are all that I need now and you will forever be what I need._

_I want you to know how proud of you I am. You are so incredible Jennifer. There is no one who knows how to handle a room full of reporters better than you. There is no one who could sit day in and day out reading through the worlds worst murders and kidnappings and choose witch one that need most help, but you do. No one can handle a nervous, angry, stressed, confused of just plain stupid Detective better than you. Sometimes when I watch you do a press conference I need to pull myself out of my head, because watching you is amazing._

_There are so many other things I want to tell you, but I can't remember them all. So I'll keep it simple: To me, you are perfect! My Jennifer, I love you so much!_

_With all my love,_

_Your Emily."_

As JJ read through the note, she felt some tears running down her cheek. This was more than anyone could ever ask for, this was anything and everything anyone could dream of. Emily Elizabeth Prentiss was the love of her life, the one, her everything. Carefully wiping her tears away JJ moved to sit in the chair in front of the mirrors. She closed her eyes and tok a deep breath. When she opened them and met her own gaze in the mirror she knew she was ready. She was ready to become Emily's wife.

* * *

_"Jenny? Are you ready?"_ A soft knock on the door followed by her father's voice, drew JJ out of her daze.

"Yes, Daddy! Come on in!" She checked her make-up one last time, before standing and greeting her father.

"Oh, Jenny, you look beautiful!" He smiled at her, before spinning her slowly around, admiring her gown. He puller her into a warm, fatherly embrace.

"Thank you so much for everything Daddy! I love you so much!" JJ whispered into her father's neck.

"I love you too Jenny! And I'm proud of you. Look at yourself! Communications liaison in the hardest department to get into in the FBI and ready to marry a very honorable woman, who knows how to make you happy. I wouldn't be giving you away to day to anyone else than her." He kissed her forehead and tok her hand in his. "Are you ready, baby?"

"Never been more ready in my whole life Daddy!"

"Well, let's get you married then!"

* * *

The two of them had decided that JJ would walk down the isle first, led by her father, followed by Emily lead by her father. In stead of the traditional wedding marches the two of them had chosen a jazz/folk tune by the Norwegian jazz trio called Listen!, witch was simple called 'Broremarsj'*.

When Nathan and JJ reached the end of the isle, he placed a kiss on her forehead before he sat down next to his wife, Cindy. JJ tok a deep breath, and then she saw her, her angel. Emily was walking gracefully down the isle lead by her father, Charles Prentiss. JJ had never seen anything so beautiful in her life, her gorgeous fiancée was dressed in a simple white gown and wore the biggest, brightest smile she'd ever seen. It seamed to take forever for Emily to reach her, but finally Charles kissed Emily's forehead and placed one of Emily's beautiful hands in her own. He then leaned over and kiss her cheek before he sat down next to his wife.

"Hi, baby!" Emily whispered, her voice full of love. "You look beautiful!"

"Hi, Em!" JJ whispered back, "You look beautiful too!"

The two of them got lost in each others eyes as the judge began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Jennifer Adriana Jareau and Emily Elizabeth Prentiss in matrimony..."

JJ could only focus on Emily as the judge talked about love and how rare it really was to find it.

"Jennifer and Emily have written their own wows that they will be sharing with us today. Jennifer?" JJ snapped up at the sound of her name. Oh, right, the wow. She closed her eyes and tok a deep breath. She released the breath and opened her eyes to look straight into Emily's.

"Emily; You are everything I could ever ask for. I find you miraculously, breathtakingly beautiful inside and out. Everyday you make me feel safe and loved, even when I'm terrified. You are my shield, my rock, my best friend and lover. But most importantly you know me, like no one else has and ever will. No matter what I do or say, you never judge me for it, you just let me know that you love me and stand behind me. You are my home and safe harbour.

Emily, you are the love of my life and today you become my wife. I can't promise you that it always will be easy or that we won't fight. But I promise to never walk away from you, from us. I wow to never, ever give up on you or us. In front of our friends and family I give you my heart Emily, it is and will forever be yours. I promise to always love you, even when I don't agree with you or we fight, and I promise to never make you doubt it. I love you Emily!"

JJ held out her hand to Garcia, and the maid of honor placed the ring in her hand. JJ lifted her other hand and wiped away the tears from Emily's cheeks before she slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Emily?" The judge spoke up again. Emily looked down at their joint hands before she lifted her head up and met JJ's eyes.

"My dear Jennifer. From the moment I saw you I knew my life would forever change, and it has. The past three years of my life has been the best, all thanks to you. When I wake up every morning with you in my arms I feel like the luckiest person in this world. You are my anchor, my hero, the best friend I'll ever have and the holder of my heart. You are the only one who knows me enough to let me really relax and be me, and you love me for the whole me, every little piece. For that I am eternally grateful.

Today is the day that we become one. Today is the day that I finally get to put my ring on your finger and call you my wife. So today I promise to always make you happy, to put you in front of everything, to never hold back, to trust and to be trusted. I promise to take care of you and to give you your own space. Today I wow to always love and protect you, my heart is only beating for you. I love you Jennifer!"

Morgan, the best man, gave Emily her ring with a smile. Emily lifted JJ's hand and placed her ring on it, before she lifted the hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"Jennifer and Emily have now shared wows with each other, and given each other the rings, a symbol for everyone to see that they belong together. So by the pover vested in me by the State of Massachusett, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss each other."

Emily tok a smal step forward and kissed JJ. The blonde was dazzled by the kiss from her fiancée, no wife! Emily was her wife!

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, for the first time, Emily and Jennifer Prentiss!"

Before Emily could respond the music started and the two of them walked down the isle together. When the reached the end, Emily pulled her wife into a kiss, witch got cheers from the guests.

"I love you Mrs. Jennifer Prentiss! Happy anniversary!"

"I love you Mrs. Emily Prentiss! Happy anniversary!"

* * *

A/N: 'Broremarsj' means wedding march in Norwegian. The song is really beautiful and you should check it out;)

A/N 2: This is the end guys! I hope you have enjoyed all the sweetness of "my" Emily Prentiss;) And thank you to everyone who has reviewed!:D


End file.
